Nous ne sommes pas eux
by Jokebox
Summary: C'est la tradition, de se détester entre Weasley et Malefoy. Et si quelqu'un enfreignait les règles ? Quand le désir n'en est plus vraiment...
1. Chapter 1

_COUPLE :_ R. Weasley / S. Malefoy

_RESUME :_ C'est la tradition, de se détester entre Weasley et Malefoy. Et si quelqu'un enfreignait les règles ? Quand le désir n'en est plus vraiment...

_DISCLAMER : _Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

**CHAPTER I**

La petite famille Weasley venait tout juste d'arriver sur la voie 9 3/4. Les parents, Ron et Hermione, se pressaient pour atteindre le Poudlard Express, Hermione maugréant dans sa barbe des "...voiture idiote...je l'avais dit... en retard... tu vois !". Derrière eux, Rose et Hugo, leurs enfants, semblaient parfaitement détendus. Le garçon, qui entrait en cinquième année, ressemblait trait pour trait à son père ; ses cheveux roux laissaient aisément deviner son nom de famille, et son petit nez retroussé lui donnait un air de gamin. La fille, en revanche, faisait parfaitement ses dix-sept ans, et tenait beaucoup de sa mère. Ses cheveux bruns se teintant de quelques mèches rousses étaient légèrement bouclés, et ses yeux d'une couleur se rapprochant du miel semblaient scruter la foule avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Ils agrippèrent leurs valises et les montèrent rapidement dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, avant de redescendre pour embrasser rapidement leurs parents.

**- Ne prenez pas trop de bonbons, hein**, les avertit Hermione.

**- Oui, maman**, chantonna Hugo.

**- On vous enverra un hibou demain**, répliqua Ron.

**- Oui, papa**, chantonna à nouveau l'adolescent.

**- Et...**

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase car elle fut bousculée par un homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et aux yeux d'acier. Il se retourna brusquement, et se figea en appercevant Hermione.

**- Hm... Désolé, Granger**, maugréa-t-il.

**- Regarde où tu vas, Malefoy**, cracha violemment Ron, qui avait légèrement l'impression d'être retourné à l'époque de ses études, bien que Malefoy qui faisait des excuses, ça, il n'avait pas l'habitude. **Et elle s'appelle Weasley, maintenant**, continua le rouquin.

**- Grand bien lui fasse !** Répliqua Drago.

Rose et Hugo soupirèrent à l'unisson et embrassèrent leurs parents avant de monter rapidement dans le train, suivis de Scorpius, le fils de Drago. Il adressa un regard en biais à son père sans lui dire au revoir et s'engouffra dans un compartiment. Quelques mètres plus loin, les têtes de Lily, James, Albus, Hugo et Rose tentaient de tenir toutes en même temps, et chacun avait sorti un bras par la fenêtre pour adresser un dernier au revoir. Astoria, la femme de Drago -qui venait tout juste d'arriver, occupée à garer leur voiture- attrapa affectueusement le bras de son mari.

**- Je trouve qu'il te ressemble trop. Il a l'air tellement froid...**

**- Tant mieux.**

Il se dégagea de l'emprise d'Astoria et s'apprêta à partir. Il lança un regard à Hermione et adressa un signe de tête à Ron.

**- Weasley. Nouvelle Weasley.**

**- Malefoy, nouvelle Malefoy**, répondit durement Hermione.

**(...)**

Le train filait en direction de Poudlard. Dans un compartiment, les conversations semblaient être très animées. Lily et Hugo semblaient être en pleine discussion sur la nouvelle année, et James et Albus s'evertuaient à raconter une histoire qu'ils pensaient drôle à une Rose dubitative. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, et il fut temps de mettre leurs robes de sorciers. Dès que Rose mit la sienne, Albus se mit à siffler d'admiration.

**- Rosie, tu es préfète-en-chef ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?**

**- Hm... Je pense que la famille était trop secouée par l'histoire de James**, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Ce dernier se renfrogna. Oui, il redoublait, et alors ? Rater ses ASPIC n'était pas si grave que ça, quand on y pensait. Il n'avait pas travaillé, voila tout. Il se rattraperait cette année.

**- Qui est l'autre préfèt-en-chef ?** Demanda Lily.

**- Lorcan Dragonneau**, répondit Rose en souriant.

**- Nooon ! Lorcan... LE Lorcan ?**

**- Hm, je sais pas si il y a beaucoup de Lorcan à Poudlard, Lily.**

**- La chaaaance !**

Ce fut au tour de Hugo de se renfrogner devant l'engouement de son amie. Soudain, le train ralentit et les premiers élèves sortirent de leurs compartiments. L'année promettait d'être riche en rebondissements.

**(...)**

_Voila pour ce premier chapitre, pas très passionnant, je le conçois. _

_Premiers avis ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_COUPLE : _Rose Weasley / Scorpius Malefoy

_RESUME : _C'est la tradition, de se détester entre Weasley et Malefoy. Et si quelqu'un enfreignait les règles ? Quand le désir n'en est plus vraiment...

_DISCLAMER_ : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_NOTE_ : Merci infiniment à Tigrou19 qui est officiellement ma première lectrice ! Je pense que tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre :p.

**CHAPITRE II**

La Grande Salle était déjà bondée lorsque les adolescents arrivèrent. Rose adressa un bref signe de la main à ses amis avant de rejoindre la table des Serpentards. Elle sourit ; elle se souvenait exactement des paroles qu'avaient prononcées son père la première fois qu'elle était montée dans le Poudlard Express. "Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression". Bien que sa mère lui ai ensuite assuré que ce n'était qu'une blague, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être déçue lorsque le Choixpeau avait hurlé "Serpentard" lors de la cérémonie de répartition. La première chose qui l'avait peinée avait été de ne pas être dans la même maison que James et Albus ; eux qui avaient toujours été inséparables, voila qu'ils allaient être forcés de vivre séparément. Deux ans plus tard, lors de la répartition, Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, son petit frère, se retrouvèrent eux aussi à Gryffondor. Elle avait, les premières années, beaucoup souffert d'être dans une telle maison, ayant peur de se retrouver dans "la maison du défunt Voldemort" et de décevoir son père. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait appris à accepter son destin.

Elle s'assit à côté de élèves de son année et observa les première année s'approcher, en file indienne, du Choixpeau Magique. Rose se souvenait des paroles que ce dernier avait prononcé, sept ans auparavant : "Encore une Weasley... Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre... Hmm... Je vois une grande force en toi. Tu vas faire de grandes choses... Oui, oui, cette maison t'irait parfaitement. Tu seras la première Weasley à... SERPENTARD !" Et le monde s'était écroulé. Elle avait observé, effrayée, son cousin James, qui la regardait d'un air peiné et décu. La jeune fille posa son menton sur sa main et observa les élèves défiler. Enfin, lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée et qu'elle eut vaguement applaudit les nouveaux élèves de sa maison, Flitwick se leva sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la gorge. Le directeur était un homme petit, dont son père disait toujours qu'il avait l'air d'un "idiot sans cervelle avec des idées totalement stupides et déplacées", mais qui à ce jour inspirait le respect à tous les élèves. Sa voix aigue et stridente retentit dans la salle, et tout le monde se tut, écoutant attentivement.

**- Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je compte sur vous pour mettre à l'aise les nouveaux élèves de votre maison. Cette année, et comme chaque année, deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef ont été désignés. La préfète-en-chef, de Serpentard, se nomme Rose Weasley, et le préfèt-en-chef, de Serdaigle, est Lorcan Dragonneau. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du repas dans l'antichambre, s'il vous plait. Les préfets vont passer dans les rangs vous donner votre emploi du temps, et les cours commenceront demain. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !**

Quelques applaudissements retentirent ici et là, et les repas apparurent dans les assiettes. Rose gratifia d'un signe de tête les élèves la félicitant, et jeta un regard en coin à son nouveau coéquipier. Lorcan Dragonneau, qu'elle connaissait pour avoir passé plusieurs vacances avec lui, était le fils de Luna Lovegood et de Rolf Dragonneau, un écrivain sorcier. Lily en était tombée amoureuse en troisième année, mais malgré le fait qu'ils se cotoient à toutes les vacances elle n'avait jamais osé l'aborder autrement que comme un "ami de la famille". Le repas se termina rapidement et, alors que les préfets hurlaient déjà sur les premières année en leur demandant de se mettre en groupe, Rose se leva et passa derrière la table des professeurs pour entrer dans l'antichambre, bousculant au passage quelques élèves.

L'antichambre était une petite salle chaleureuse ou crépitait un feu de bois. Son coéquipier était déjà assis sur l'un des larges canapés en cuir d'un rouge foncé, en face d'un Flitwick souriant sous sa moustache d'un blanc tirant légèrement sur le gris. La jeune Serpentard s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Lorcan, lui lançant un léger sourire poli.

**- Bien**, commença Flitwick. **Je voulais vous voir pour vous mettre au courant du travail que vous allez effectuer. Au début, votre rôle sera d'aider les préfets dans leur tâche, comme par exemple faire des rondes de nuit avec eux. Ensuite, vous aurez des heures et des jours précis pour faire vos rondes. Vous avez la possibilité de retirer des points aux autres maisons, sans en abuser néanmoins. Vous aurez aussi accès à la salle de bain des préfèts. Le mot de passe est "fraîcheur des pins". Enfin, je vous fait parfaitement confiance ! Ce travail commencera dès demain, alors tenez-vous prêts !**

Il fit signe aux élèves de sortir, leur signifiant que leur conversation était terminée. Lorcan devança Rose et lui tint poliment la porte. Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle et Lorcan s'arrêta devant les escaliers menant aux premier étage.

**- Je devrais peut-être te raccompagner jusqu'à ta salle commune,** dit Lorcan autant à lui-même qu'à Rose.

**- Je ne pense pas me faire attaquer par un strangulot à pois en y allant, mais si tu veux, tu peux...**

Il la suivit dans le dédale des cachots, et la retint finalement par la main lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de tourner à un couloir.

**- Tu sais, pour...**

**- Je sais.**

**- Mais...**

**- Je sais, j'ai dit**, l'interrompit Rose. Je ne voulais pas non plus. **Lily est folle de toi, et je lui ferais du mal si je lui disais pour ... ce qui s'est passé. C'est mieux qu'on ai arrêté avant de... dégénérer, je pense. **

**- Oh... Je vois. A demain, alors...**

**- Hm, à demain.**

Elle le planta là, et il fit le chemin inverse pour se rendre dans la Tour des Serdaigles, main dans les poches et tête baissée.

**( ... )**

Le mois d'octobre venait d'être entamé, et Rose était recroquevillée sur le canapé de sa salle commune, une plume dans la main et un parchemin qu'elle s'activait à remplir à l'aide de plusieurs livres qu'elle avait éparpillé autour d'elle. Le devoir d'étude des moldus qu'elle devait rendre pour le lendemain était presque achevé lorsqu'elle fut surprise par une voix juste à côté d'elle.

**- Hé, Weasley.**

Elle sursauta, surprise, avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers le propriétaire de cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

**- Malefoy. Que me vaux le plaisir ? **

**- Ton livre d'arithmancie.**

Effectivement, il tenait dans sa main droite l'épais bouquin de la jeune fille. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; où l'avait-il trouvé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il dans les mains alors que ce livre n'avait rien à y faire ? Elle se leva et, faisant tomber son parchemin, arracha le livre des mains du blond.

**- Tu l'as trouvé où ?** Demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

**- Dans ta malle, quelle question**, répondit-il froidement, un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Rose réagit au quart de tour. D'un coup de baguette, elle ramena tous ses livres sur la table basse de la salle commune et, à l'aide d'un sort de base, les fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'y précipita à son tour et, claquant la porte, fouilla activement dans sa malle. Qu'avait-il bien pu voler d'autre ? Elle détestait cette manie qu'avait quelques garçons de se glisser dans les chambres des filles. Le sort les empêchant d'y pénétrer avait rapidement été déjoué par les septièmes année, et il n'était pas rare que quelques affaires disparaissent depuis. Et, malgré tous les efforts de Flitwick pour rétablir le sort, il n'était arrivé à rien. Elle enfonça sa main parmi les vêtements et autres ustensils de potion, et sa main se referma finalement sur un petit bout de parchemin. Impossible, elle avait nettoyé sa valise juste avant de la remplir, cette été, et elle n'y avait jamais mis d'autres parchemins que ceux qui se trouvaient actuellement sur sa table de nuit. Elle le sortit de la valise et le déplia lentement, intriguée.

**_" Ce soir. Salle sur demande. Tu as besoin de te détendre. M. "_**

Rose soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, celui-là, encore ? Elle chercha dans sa mémoire un signe qui aurait pu lui faire deviner de quoi il retournait. Elle ne parlait que peu à Malefoy fils, elle le trouvait trop prétentieux, bien que parfois elle soit obligée de le cotoyé pour quelques devoirs en commun. Et puis, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais eu d'a priori sur lui, elle savait que ni son frère, ni ses cousins ne l'appréciaient. Elle soupira encore et fourra le papier dans sa poche, avec sa baguette, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il en retournait.


	3. Chapter 3

_COUPLE :_ Rose Weasley / Scorpius Malefoy

_RÉSUMÉ :_ C'est la tradition, de se détester entre Weasley et Malefoy. Et si quelqu'un enfreignait les règles ? Quand le désir n'en est plus vraiment...

_DISCLAMER : _Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_NOTE :_ Je pars en vacances demain, chez ma meilleure amie à Lille, et ce jusqu'à lundi prochain. Je ne peux pas vous assurer donc d'une suite avant... milieu voir fin de semaine prochaine, étant donné que les cours vont reprendre. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, la relation entre Rose & Sorpius va s'accélérer après ce chapitre.

Tigrou, je viens de me rendre compte d'une faute énoooooooorme xD Merci de me l'avoir dit (j'ai la flemme de changer), et t'en fais pas, je comprends, normalement j'suis pareil TT. Normalement.

**CHAPTER III**

Rose marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et même le couvre-feu avait été dépassé. Elle se félicita d'être préfète-en-chef, ayant ainsi le droit de circuler malgré l'heure tardive, et se demanda comment Malefoy allait faire, lui. Plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle se prélassait avec ses cousins et son frère dans le parc de Poudlard, elle n'avait osé aborder le sujet de son rendez-vous. Si ils savaient seulement tout ce qu'elle leur cachait depuis leur entrée à Poudlard... Elle avait changé. Pas comme l'aurait fait une vraie Serpentard, non, mais elle avait appris des choses dans cette maison qu'elle n'aurait même pas connu si elle avait été dans une autre. Elle se demandait même parfois si Albus savait ce qu'était le "plaisir charnel", comme elle aimait l'appeler avec ses camarades de dortoir. Dans l'obscurité de leurs lits, elles se racontaient comment tel ou tel garçon s'y était pris pour les mettre dans leur lit, et riait d'eux ou s'amusait de voir l'une de leurs amies rougir. Evidemment, Rose ne faisait pas partie de ces jeunes filles qui pensaient que Poudlard n'avait été créé que pour faire plus connaissance avec le sexe opposé, mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle se laisse aller dans les bras d'un garçon. Alors que ses camarades préféraient les bras d'un bon macho, Rose avait toujours été plus attirée par le mystère, les hommes qui parlaient peu mais bien ; c'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elle était tombée dans ceux de Lorcan Dragonneau, en fin de sixième année. Et puis, il leur arrivait de fantasmer toutes ensembles. Elle rit doucement. Malefoy ; elle savait qu'il était au courant que toutes les filles de Poudlard (ou presque) étaient folles de lui et auraient tout fait pour partager ne serais-ce qu'une nuit avec lui. Lorsque les filles partageant le dortoir de Rose parlaient de lui, elle se contentait de rester silencieuse et d'écouter les autres sans donner son avis. Certes, elle le trouvait attirant : qui ne le trouverait pas craquant avec ses muscles saillants voyants même sous sa robe de sorcier, ses yeux d'un gris perçant et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tombant négligemment sur son regard envoûtant ? D'après les autres, il était le garçon le plus inaccessible de tout Poudlard. Tout le monde disait qu'il était un as au lit, mais personne n'était là pour confirmer. Il savait être discret, et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur lui. Il ne semblait avoir aucune préférence pour aucune des filles, peu importe leur maison, et gardait toujours ce visage imperturbable parfois secoué d'un léger sourire en coin.

La jeune Serpentard venait de passer trois fois devant le mur de la salle sur demande, se disant qu'elle aurait bien besoin de se détendre. Elle savait qu'elle retrouverait Malefoy si elle demandait cela, et ça ne rata pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le retrouva assis sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée. Elle fut touchée immédiatement par sa beauté foudroyante et son charme mystérieux. Elle se reprit ; elle ne devait pas se mettre à penser comme toutes les filles qu'elle fréquenterait, où ça lui jouerait des tours. Elle ferma bruyamment la porte, attirant ainsi l'attention du blond. Ce dernier se leva lentement et invita Rose à s'asseoir. Lui, se plaça en face d'elle alors qu'elle le rejoignait, sur la table basse. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Rose interrogeant silencieusement Malefoy du regard.

**- Tu vas trouver ça totalement impossible,** commença-t-il.

**- Dis toujours. Tu étais obligé de me donner rendez-vous... ici ?**

**- Ca te pose problème ?**

Un petit sourire mesquin venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'elle devait penser. Il la stoppa néanmoins net en sortant de sa robe de sorcier un calepin et en le balançant sur les genoux de sa camarade. Elle l'observa silencieusement avant de le toucher du bout des doigts.

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Lis, tu verras.**

Docile, elle l'ouvrit lentement à la première page. L'écriture semblait être celle de Scorpius, mais les pages semblaient usées par les années. Rose jeta encore une fois un regard interrogatif à Malefoy qui soupira.

**- Lis, je t'ai dit.**

Il tourna quelques pages et montra du doigt le premier passage l'intéressant. Elle le parcourut en diagonale avant de tomber sur un nom troublant : Granger.

**- ... mais j'ignore ce que Granger en pense**, lut-elle à haute voix. **Nous sommes ennemis et j'en suis pleinement conscience. Mes hormones, elles, semblent ne pas le savoir. Quand elle est entrée dans la salle sur demande, toute à l'heure, elle m'a tellement attiré que je lui ai sauté dessus. Granger, non mais franchement ! Je suis loin d'être aussi en manque, pour m'abaisser à toucher une sang-de-bourbe ! Tout avait commencé en février, quand je l'ai surprise dans la salle de bain des préfets. Et aujourd'hui, elle m'a repoussée. Je sais que je ne la laisse pas indifférente, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me rejette ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause du balafré et de la belette. Je voudrais qu'ils disparaissent, que tout disparaisse. Je veux Granger, et je l'aurais.**

Rose releva des yeux ronds vers Malefoy. Il avait dû remarquer son trouble, car sa voix avait déraillé au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

**- Attends, attends... Tu veux dire que ma mère et... ton père... Non, c'est impossible. **

**- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais là, tu en as la preuve sous les yeux.**

**- Ma mère a toujours profondément aimé mon père, et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissent ! **avait-elle répliqué en haussant le ton.

Le visage de Malefoy était redevenu ce masque de glace, et il tourna encore plusieurs pages. Rose baissa les yeux vers le livre à nouveau et reprit sa lecture.

- **... Un Malefoy ne peut pas tomber amoureux. Mais si il l'avait pu, alors il l'aurait été. Je l'aurais été ; de Granger. Ca faisait trois jours que j'essayais de la croiser le plus possible dans les couloirs, mais elle était toujours fourrée avec Weasmoche ou le balafré. Elle comme moi savions que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et cette fois, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir dans la salle sur demande. Quand je suis entré, elle avait les yeux pétillants. Elle m'a embrassée. C'était doux. Je...** je stoppais ma lecture, perturbée que ce moment soit vraiment arrivé à ma mère. **Je l'ai plaquée contre le mur, et nos corps sont devenus bouillants. Je ne pouvais résister à son parfum envoûtant, à son corps parfait, à ses cheveux en bataille et à ses yeux si expressifs. Je mordais presque ses lèvres tellement j'avais faim d'elle. Mais nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin ; elle est vierge, je le sais parfaitement. Je ne veux pas la forcer. Le simple fait que nous ayons passé la soirée collés l'un contre l'autre, à apprendre chaque détail du corps de l'autre m'a chamboulé. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Ni la Marque que je vais recevoir cet été, ni mon père qui m'infligerait des dizaines de Doloris si il apprenait que je suis entiché d'une sang-de-bourbe. Granger appelle ça l'espoir. J'y crois.**

Rose rendit brusquement le calepin à Malefoy et se pelotonna sur le canapé, calée dans l'un de ses coins. Le jeune homme la rejoint et continua sa lecture, une dizaine de pages plus loin. La Serpentard l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux dans le vide, imaginant les sentiments de sa mère. Elle avait son âge, à cette époque. Exactement son âge.

- **... C'est fini. J'ai eu tort de m'être laissé avoir si facilement par ses "je t'aime" et ses doux baisers. J'ai eu tort de m'être laissé envoûté par ses paroles et son parfum. Sait-elle qu'elle vient de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? La Belette ne lui donnera pas le quart de ce que j'ai pu lui donner et de ce que j'aurais pu lui offrir. Je me sens pathétique d'être aussi amorphe depuis qu'elle est partie avec lui. Je ne prend même plus de plaisir à ridiculiser les années inférieures, je ne mange presque plus et plus rien n'a de sens pour moi. J'écoute en cours mais ne fait plus d'efforts pour comprendre, ai envoyé paître Crabbe & Goyle et passe mon temps tout seul à ressasser tous nos moments. Je hais la belette, je hais Granger. Je me hais.**

Malefoy referma brusquement le bouquin et le jeta sur la table, se tournant vers Rose.

**- Tout le journal ne parle que d'elle. J'ai pensé que tu devais être au courant. **

**- Ce n'est pas ma mère... Elle n'est pas comme ça... J'en suis sûre.**

**- Arrête de croire que tu sais tout, Weasley. **

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier au jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers la cheminée.

**- Tu pourras... continuer de me le lire ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**- Demain soir, j'ai entraînement de quidditch,** répondit-il simplement.** Et tu sais lire, aux dernières nouvelles.**

**- Oui mais...**

Rose ne continua même pas. Le Malefoy qu'elle avait vu disparaître le temps de sa lecture venait de réapparaître, plus cassant encore qu'auparavant. Il se leva, fourra le calepin dans sa robe et invita la jeune fille à le suivre. Sans elle, il n'aurait pu se faufiler dans les couloirs. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'aux cachots, Rose totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu avoir une aventure avec Malefoy-père ? C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas aussi virulente que son père ou son oncle lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet "Malefoy à Poudlard", mais elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu les approuver. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée dans sa salle commune que lorsque Malefoy-fils lui adressa la parole. Il arborait à nouveau un petit sourire en coin.

**- Semaine prochaine ; même jour, même heure, même endroit.**

**- Je...**

**- Me remercie pas.**

La jeune fille fut piquée au vif mais ne baissa pas les yeux, nullement impressionnée.

**- Bonne nuit**, lança-t-elle en partant vers son dortoir.

**- Hm,** répondit-il simplement.


End file.
